En perspective
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Duo réfléchit. Au mariage, de surcroit. Peur. one shot


En perspective 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : 2+1+2 (4+5+4 en background)

Genre : réflexion maxwellienne kawaii fluff (overdose de fluff ?) 

Rating : PG

Résumé : Se marier ou ne pas se marier ? Telle est la question ! 

Disclaimer : ça devient fatigant, de le dire, comme ça... ils m'appartiennent pas... Le titre non plus, merci Yuya, merci Willy !! ^o^ That's what we could call " an horizon of expectations "... MDRRRR 

Note : Ce n'est * que * le troisième one-shot que je commence en moins d'une semaine. ¬_¬ Le premier que je finis. *secoue la tête d'un air exaspéré* Rien de sensas, juste de quoi alimenter votre fibre kawaii. p

Merci à Lelia-chan pour la béta express ! Et aux ordis de la fac pour fonctionner une fois de temps en temps... 

Dernière chose : j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis pour accéder à Internet ces derniers temps, je vais continuer à en avoir (parce que sinon, ce serait pas drôle, hein ? -_-) donc je m'excuse auprès de toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas eu de réponse à leurs mails depuis, ouh, longtemps. ^^ ; ; Je sais pas quand je pourrais rattraper tout ça ! 

***

Duo n'avait jamais pensé au mariage. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir : que ce soit pendant ses années sur L2 ou pendant la guerre, toute considération future valait mieux être évitée, la mort pouvait frapper n'importe quand et Duo le savait mieux que personne. Et puis une fois la paix instaurée, ça avait plus ou moins continué comme ça : Duo avait toujours pensé dans l'immédiat par habitude, et le mariage était une chose qui planifiait le futur. 

Quand Quatre et Wu Fei avait annoncé leur décision de se marier, Duo n'avait pas été surpris. C'était quelque chose qui leur ressemblait ; qu'ils ne se marient pas aurait été plus étonnant que le contraire. 

Même là, Duo n'y avait pensé que par rapport à eux et la fête qu'ils organiseraient. La cérémonie s'était bien passée, même mieux que ça. Les deux jeunes mariés, comme il se doit, resplendissaient de bonheur et leur joie était définitivement contagieuse : Duo n'avait jamais vu Heero sourire autant en une fois et il avait vécu l'expérience perturbante d'entendre Trowa, témoin de Quatre, éclater de rire. 

Mais là encore, Duo n'y avait pas pensé de manière particulière. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui venait, là, maintenant, alors qu'il était couché et prêt à dormir tout de suite, épuisé par les trois jours de fête non-stop. 

Heero sortait juste de la salle de bain et était en train de poser ses vêtements sur une chaise. Duo le regarda d'un air pensif, puis lorsque l'Asiatique se glissa près de lui sous les draps, demanda sans prévenir :

_ Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on se marie ? 

Heero leva des yeux incrédules vers lui. Duo détecta une pointe d'agacement aussi. Heero était fatigué et aurait bien aimé dormir.   
_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de " je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de poser une question pareille à un moment pareil ? ".

_ Je sais pas trop, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que j'y pensais, en voyant Quatre et Wu Fei. Ils sont ensemble depuis moins longtemps que nous, techniquement. M'enfin, c'est vrai que quelque part c'est normal qu'ils se soient mariés si vite, Fei est du genre à vouloir être dans les règles, et avec la position publique de Quatre, c'est mieux pour son image. 

Heero s'installa sur le ventre, son regard bleu et sérieux posé sur son amant. 

_ Tu crois qu'ils se sont mariés pour ça ? 

_ Quoi ? Oh, non ! s'écria presque Duo. Je veux pas dire qu'ils se sont mariés par obligation, ou quoique ce soit ! J'pense juste que leur environnement favorisait cette conclusion. 

Le châtain se mit sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude, et posa une main au creux du dos de Heero, le caressant d'un air absent. 

_ C'est peut-être une question d'éducation, fit-il, songeur. 

Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que le père Maxwell et Sœur Helen auraient voulu qu'il se marie, pour être en règle avec Dieu... Mais d'un autre côté, Duo ne croyait pas en Dieu, et Heero encore moins que lui. 

_ Ça peut pas être religieux, en tout cas, songea-t-il à voix haute. Quat et Fei ont pas la même religion...

_ Toutes les religions ont plus ou moins une cérémonie de mariage, remarqua Heero en fermant les yeux sous la caresse. 

_ C'est vrai ! Et puis la religion fait partie de l'éducation. 

Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il honore le peu d'éducation qu'il avait eu en se mariant ? Qu'est-ce que Solo aurait bien pu penser de tout ça... ? [1] 

Il se serait moqué de lui, probablement. 

Duo revint à la réalité en sentant la main de Heero se poser sur sa nuque et croisa le regard océan de son amant. 

_ Est-ce que ça te perturbe tant que ça ? demanda le brun. 

_ Non. Oui. J'en sais trop rien !

Duo accueillit Heero complètement dans ses bras, sentant avec plaisir la peau du brun contre la sienne. Heero, la tête au creux du cou de Duo, ferma de nouveau les yeux. 

_ Je vois pas trop ce que se marier nous apporterait, en fait, reprit Duo. Finalement, c'est juste une façon officielle d'être comme tous les jours... Remarque, souvent les gens sont moins entreprenants quand on est marié. On devrait se marier, peut-être qu'ils comprendront enfin que t'es pas quelqu'un de publique qu'on a le droit de draguer à tout bout de champ ! 

Il sentit le sourire de Heero contre sa gorge. Duo était très sérieux dans ses crises de possessivité, mais Heero s'obstinait à les trouver amusantes. Quelque part, c'était un peu vexant... Duo lui pinça une fesse en représailles, sans provoquer autre chose qu'un vague son de gorge en protestation. 

_ Flemmard, accusa Duo avec une pointe de tendresse. 

_ Hn, grogna à peine Heero. 

Le châtain eut un sourire amusé et continua sur sa lancée de réflexion :

_ C'qu'il y a, c'est que s'il faut penser au futur, ce serait plus pratique dans la vie quotidienne, au niveau administratif. Et puis, si je meurs, les questions d'héritage seraient plus simples si t'étais considéré veuf. 

Il sentit le soupir presque exaspéré de Heero lui chatouiller la peau, et pour se faire pardonner se mit à caresser la fesse douce et ferme qu'il avait sous les doigts. 

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi ? demanda-t-il quand même, curieux de savoir si Heero avait une opinion à ce sujet. 

Après un nouveau soupir, Heero releva la tête, ses paupières entrouvertes ne laissant filtrer qu'un rayon de lumière bleue entre les cils. 

_ Ça m'est égal, répondit le brun dans un murmure. Qu'on se marie ou pas n'a pas d'importance en soi. Mais simplement envisager le mariage, c'est vouloir rester toute sa vie avec quelqu'un.

Il reposa la tête contre Duo, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. 

_ Que tu veuilles rester toute ta vie avec moi, ça me suffit... Se marier, c'est juste le dire aux autres aussi. 

Duo, une boule dans la gorge, serra plus fort Heero contre lui et cacha son visage dans les mèches brunes de son amour.

_ Je veux rester toute ma vie avec toi... murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés très fort de peur de laisser son émotion déborder. 

_ Oui, souffla son amant sans bouger. 

_ Oui quoi ? interrogea Duo, décontenancé. 

_ Oui, je veux bien t'épouser. 

Un sourire tremblant et rayonnant sur les lèvres, Duo se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Heero. L'instant d'après, le souffle régulier de son fiancé tout neuf indiqua qu'il s'était endormi et Duo, se sentant étrangement apaisé, le suivit tout de suite dans son sommeil.

OWARI

[1] Solo : Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux l'épouser ? Tu l'as déjà dans ton pieu !

Shakes : ¬_¬ 

***

Shakes, vaguement agacée : Gaia, vous me fatiguez à vous laisser faire que quand c'est kawaii. J'ai des choses plus sérieuses à écrire que ça...

Duo : ^o^ On t'enverra une invitation, va... 

Heero : Hn. ^.^


End file.
